To Change for Her
by novice-otaku3
Summary: Shizuru is a wild one, a class A flirt who has begun to ruin her family's image. So in an attempt to get her to change, her parents drag her back to Japan and enroll in Fuuka Academy hoping for her cooperation...but she has plans of her own. Will she go through with them? Or will a certain blue haired Kaichou make her think differently? no beta...expect a lil bit of mistakes
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Hey there I wanted to try something a little different here. It may be a two-shot it may be a three-shot who knows, I just know I wanna write it! I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Mai-hime at all! But I'm looking into it…**

* * *

Shizuru was the definition of a tease. She had light brown chestnut colored hair that laid gracefully down her back, pure skin tone, the hottest American accent in the WORLD, and dynamic crimson colored eyes that made her simply unstoppable. And if that wasn't enough for you, she had a body full of feminine curves and poise in all the right places which awarded her countless admirers. Everywhere she went whether it had been Japan, America, Canada, Russia anywhere, she got hit on. But she wasn't shy about it in any way, in fact 50% of the time the reason guys in the high school had gotten in a fight over her was because she flirted with both, got them jealous, then left them high and dry. She did it so much that she stirred up trouble with the staff and now has to move back to Japan because her overbearing parents heard about her escapades from her counselor and apparently she was ruining the family name.

She had three boyfriends (not to mention a couple of girls) back in America at the time and had to break up with them before moving in order for her parents to shut it up!

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

"This is stupid! I'm doing just fine down here! There's no reason for me to move back to that hole!" Shizuru yelled to her American roommate. "I know, I know Shiz… calm down here" she handed her the brunette's cushion pillow for the plane.

"How am I supposed to calm down? Candi my parents are shipping me back to Japan! And they're not even letting me live with them! They are stuffing me in a rinky dink dorm at that school in FUUKA!"

"I know Shiz I was there when they called. Just remember they said you just had to be there because things are wild here." Candi remarked with a sly grin.

"So what are getting at?" The brunette wondered. "Hehe ok so your parents want you back in Japan because they feel that if you're closer to your roots your home training will come back and you'll start acting more like the heiress of the prestigious Fujino name."

"Yeah? So what about it?" _I'm losing my patience Candi get to it_! "So Shizuru…do the opposite" _The eff you talking about!?_ "Candi, I am beginning to lose my patience along with my temper. To what are you trying to explain to me?" Shizuru answered in her well-practiced composed voice. "Geez for one of the smartest girls in high school you sure are slow sometimes Shiz! I'm saying go wild! Then they'll have no choice but to send you back as far as they can to protect their image!" Her roommate screamed.

_Ohhh. Hmm well then_…- "Ara, thank you Candi fufufu I'll be going now." The brunette walked to her door. _-That is what I shall do_… Before shutting the door behind her, she and her roommate exchanged mischievous grins. "I will see you soon Ms. Fujino" Candi said in a false English accent. "Sooner than you think, Ms. Anderson" she replied. The door creaked to a complete shut as the brunette's shadow disappeared down the hall and towards to the elevator. _To the airport_.

**FLASHBACK OVER**.

* * *

Shizuru walked confidently onto campus and immediately was taken notice of. _Just like home_. Students stared at her in awe and admiration as she strutted to the main door. As soon as she arrived the door flung open and a girl was standing there waiting for her. _Oh? What's this? My first victim?_ The brunette thought amusingly as she glanced at the woman before her. "Ohayou stranger-san" she greeted sweetly. The girl waved her over to follow her and Shizuru abided walking alongside the girl.

"Welcome to the Fuuka Academy dorms Ms. Fujino-san I am Natsuki Kuga, the Kaichou of the Student council and your acting guide." The blunette introduced. _Ooh._ _Here comes my fun… time for all those Kyoto lessons from mother, to come through_. "Ara nice to meet your acquaintance Kuga-san, or-"the brunette leaned forward and cupped the emerald eyed girl's chin pulling it up to meet her eyes stopping the walking, "May I call you Natsuki?" As soon as Shizuru's face was mere inches away from the girl's face the blunette's cheeks lit up a bright red instantly. _Bingo_. Natsuki cleared her throat while collecting herself and dropping her embarrassing shade. Shizuru slid her hand away from her face and smirked mentally.

"Oh, so you're a flirt then Fujino-san? Nice to know." Natsuki replied coyly as she gave the brunette a smirk then resumed walking in front of her. _Ara_? After a few more minutes of walking through the dorm hall the blunette came to a stop in front a door. "Room 327 single suite. We have reached the destination Ms. Fujino" she said as she unlocked the door and handed her the key. "This is where I take my leave." The blunette turned and began to leave before she felt two arms encircle her waist. _Not so fast_!

"Oh? But Kuga-san still hasn't answered my question" she whispered bringing herself close to Natsuki's ear. She felt the girl twitch slightly as her voice tickled the tips of her now red ears. _Gotcha now_. But just as soon as her fun began, it ended. The girl slowly removed herself from her predator's arms and turned around to face her. No blush was visible on her cheeks, just an intense warning glare. Shizuru kept silent as she stared deep into those deep emerald pools. She then began to study the girl thoroughly, as she noticed her fine toned waistline, her beautiful porcelain skin, scanning up towards her perfectly average chest and then to her midnight blue hair.

_Wow she is…wow…I think I want this one for myself_. The girl continued her search before she noticed a light blush across the sexy blunette's face. "You're really creepy Fujino. Keep your hungry glare and your hands to yourself!"

"And why would I want to do that when Kuga-san is just so cute!" the brunette teased. "B-Baka! Just take this!" Ooh another cute blush. She handed a chuckling Shizuru the official Fuuka student handbook. "Be sure to read it all, and if you have any questions ask your classmates or the student council."

"Does that include you Kai-Chou-san?" she asked playfully. The blunette choked back a blush.

"Hai don't hesitate to ask the staff for information also, that's what they are here for." With that, the girl began walking away again but stopped. "And yes, you can call me Natsuki…flirt" she gave the very shocked Shizuru a wink and disappeared around the corner out view.

Shizuru quickly composed herself and returned to her room, stepping in, and shutting the door behind her._ Hmm Natsuki Kuga, interesting… I wonder if_- You know what to do with that big fat butt! Wiggle wiggle wiggle! The brunette's thoughts were interrupted by her android's ringtone. She fished it out of her pocket and glanced at the caller ID to check who it was. _'Mom'…oh great_. "Ohayou-gozaimasu okaasan." She answered politely. "Ohayou Shizuru, did you arrive safely to the academy?" a heavily accented voice spoke inquisitively.

"Hai okaasan." Shizuru answered briefly

"Do you know your way around well?"

"Hai".

"Thank goodness! Your father and I were worried you wouldn't arrive on time." _No you weren't, you guys were worried I would have skipped the flight_. Shi thought silently. "Shizuru? Are you there?" The voice broke her out of her building rage as she put on her best fake tone.

"Hai okaasan, I am safe and have arrived on time and I've even met the school's Student Council President." "Oh that's good, now that I know everything's fine I can get back to my work with a peace of mind…and Shizuru?" Her mother paused awaiting a reply from her daughter. _What now_?! "Yes?"

"Behave yourself this time" the voice on the other line was soft yet stern and it made the brunette's blood broil with anger. _Fufufufu_…."Hai...okaasan" And with that the call ended. She hung up her phone and plopped down on her bed.

_ Yes I will behave okaasan… for a little while_. The brunette grinned widely as she plotted her next move, and then slowly shut her eyes.

* * *

**Well there is the first one! Got the idea to write this after listening to loud music with my headphones on!**

**And for those that are wondering, Shizuru's ringtone is called "Wiggle" by Jason Derulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/U hey hey! Finally finished the update to this, and I have decided to go on with this story past a two-shot to a regular story. Thank you to all of the viewers and the reviewers who took the time to check out this story and I try to always keep your criticism in mind! Whoo! Okay here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I lost the auction... still don't own it :(**

* * *

_Bonbom!Bonbom_! The toll of the final bell echoed throughout the halls of Fuuka Academy signaling the start of the day. But for a certain crimson eyed brunette, today marked the beginning of her elaborate plans. As she walked into her class, the Kyoto-woman noticed several not-so-concealed glances trailing her body up and down slowly. Some looked as if to size her up, while others in sheer admonishment. _Oh what's this? Seems like I have a room of curious little lambs… I may have to exaggerate a bit more with them fufufu_... Shizuru's thoughts were interrupted by the teacher as she finally sat in her seat, at the last row in the back of class.

"Konichiwa students" The female teacher spoke from in the front. The teacher looked to be in her early thirties had straight short black hair, black framed glasses, and was just a little under average height.

"Konichiwa Kobashi-sensei." the class groaned as they greeted back in unison.

"Alright alright I know how excited you guys are to begin class" sensei said sarcastically " but first we have a new student to Fuuka Academy! Please come up to the front and introduce yourself Ms. Fujino!"

_Good. I'm looking forward to meeting my frail younglings_. She rose quietly from her seat. The classroom was dead silent, a pen wouldn't dare drop in this atmosphere. All eyes were on her as she sauntered up to the front. Whistles and coo's broke through and echoed from the bravest of the boys as she swayed her hips seductively.

Finally, she reached the front. Still looking towards the teacher with her back facing the class she leaned forward to the sensei causing her to stumble backwards clutching on her desk. _Ooh she likes me, bad sensei… I'll play with her a little too_. "Ms. F-Fujino?" sensei stuttered as her face lit up bright violet.

"Hai sen-sei?" She spoke in a low voice leaning even closer causing the students to inch forwards in their seats in disbelief and anticipation.

"W-why are you s-so close…" She mumbled. The once stern rules-rule-sensei was now trembling slightly in awe as she watched the crimson eyed brunette reach up and slide her right hand across her cheek. Several gasps filled the room along with some whispers and shuffling from behind. Shizuru didn't pay them any mind whatsoever, as she kept her undivided attention to the sensei now cowering under her touch.

"Because sensei is so sexy…I just had to see her up close." _Wink_.

Almost instantly the class of anticipation had clouded over with a riot-style uproar of calls stutters and faints. "Whoo! Bro did you see that?" A loudmouth boy remarked while violently nudging his blonde friend.

"Heck yeah man! HOT!" the blonde answered with a whistle.

"That's totally getting tweeted N.O.W! Omg omg!" A dark haired girl with glasses screamed snapping several pictures of the crouching sensei, desperately trying to hide behind her chair.

"Chie! Get the girl too!" a brunette encouraged holding up her hands in a rectangle film style.

"Wow this girl is something else! Did you see what she just did to sensei!?" Another guy boasted loudly.

After several long minutes of the whoops and hollers, the noise finally began to subside while the newly appointed red-eyed queen spun around gracefully allowing her hair to cascade along her left shoulder. "Ara, hello homeroom." Shizuru greeted with a cocky smile, now leaning her body against the teacher's desk facing the class. The room was filled with loud applause, whistle calls, and a few love confessions as she continued. "My name is Fujino Shizuru, I am originally from Kyoto which explains my unusual-"

"DROP DEAD SEXY ACCENT!" A boy with a black spikey Mohawk hairstyle interrupted cupping hands around his mouth to be louder. The class let out their enthusiastic agrees, then turned back to the front to gawk again._ I love this class_.

"Hai Mohawk-kun, my sexy accent. And I love your hair" the brunette teased as she turned and gave the boy her signature wink. He fell out. A couple of guys around him tried to fan him but then gave up quickly and began looking back up.

"Fufu anyways, I have transferred here to Fuuka Academy from my schooling America." She paused as she hopped up on the desk and folded her leg across her lap, letting the material slide up generously and expose her creamy thigh. Six more students fell out, four being girls with blood trickling from their noses. "I hope to know all of you in a more personal manner during my time here." She brought her right hand up and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Any questions?" she asked flashing them her natural charming smile. The class was still too entranced regarding the woman's calm flirtatious actions to speak up, until one finally raised her hand…in a cocky way too might I add.

"Name's Nao, I have one hottie." The girl smirked at the way Shizuru's surprise etched on her face briefly before returning to her playful smile. _Someone can actually speak to me this soon? She must be up in the ranks here too…amusing_. The brunette noticed a few fangirls snap out of their haze and spin around with googly eyes at the brave speaker. The girl had short red hair that stylishly hugged the sides of her face, long bare slender arms, dynamically colored mantis green eyes, and wore her uniform three sizes too small letting it cling tightly to her very well-developed body.

_Hmm not bad, though she does remind me of someone_…

"Ohayou Nao-san…shoot." The brunette replied targeting her gaze on the confident taker, and leaning forward a bit showing off some cleavage.

The red-haired girl flashed an overly confident grin before lowering her arm and leaning, elbow on desk, in interest. "I don't like to waste my time and I bet every coward in here is dying to know your preference romantically." She spoke in an half amused- half taunting way.

_Fufufu, I like her_. Shizuru let out a smirk before answering. "Ara? My preference?" she said widening her eyes and feigning an innocent smile. The class all looked at Shizuru then back to Nao in unison.

Nao caught on instantly and let out a strong cackle before clarifying. "Are you gay?" The class looked back. (Tennis match is on!) _Fuuun_…

"Depends on who I am dating." The brunette bantered.

"And which do you date more?" Nao replied back now extremely amused.

"Girls are my goal, guys when they're lucky…"

"Ooh so your bi then…Shizuru?" Nao smiled knowingly.

"Do you want to find out, Nao-san?" The crimson eyed woman teased with an intense gaze.

The class ooh'd and awe'd at the exchanges all the while snapping their heads back and forth. (Where's the teacher?) An awkward silence broke out among the homeroom while everyone anxiously waited on ANY kind of reply. Then laughter erupted from the two in question, then proceeded to spread to the entire class. _Bonbom! Bonbom_! The bell rang through the school once again, initiating the end of homeroom. The students scurried their books together and stole a couple of glances back at Shizuru who was now back packing her things up by her desk. She waved back at a few giggling girls on her way out. As she walked out of the class, a hand shot out to her at the doorframe halting her movement. The brunette looked up slowly to find the owner grinning widely back at her.

"I like your style Fujino, welcome to the academy. I'm Yuuki Nao unfortunate vice prez of the student council." She introduced.

"Ara nice to _meet_ you then" She responded accepting the handshake. _Student council huh_? A couple of girls close-by called for Nao, of which the brunette recognized as the brown haired girl with the girl who tweeted back in class. They waved.

"YEAH ALRIGHT! Later gotta go. Stop by the council room later if you wanna chill, I have a feelin we're gonna be fast friends!" she yelled smiling before turning the corner out of view. _So…Another council member huh? I think I will stop by later. I hope the Kaichou is there also, fufu wouldn't mind seeing her again._

* * *

The rest of the day went by relatively fast, overall having done only two actual school-related worksheets because of her many needed… 'class introductions'. All in all there were 32 faints including various staff members, 27 shouted love confessions (14 male) (13 female ;), 16 love letters stuffed into the locker, and 9 confident kissers. _Today was fun, I never thought I'd get these many fans after just one day! Though I cannot say I'm too surprised hehehe_… The final bell rang for the end of the day, and the woman packed her things and began towards her destination winking at blushing fans along the way.

Shizuru sighed disappointedly as she walked around campus for the nth time still searching. _Crap! Everyone I ask keeps gawking and fainting when I talk to them and they end up running away_! She turned another quick corner and stared blankly at the few remaining students in the hall contemplating whether or not to waste time asking or keep walking, when she heard a loud scream echo from behind her. The brunette speedily turned around and dashed back around the corner she just turned, determined to find the cause.

A small crowd was formed around the space by lockers in the hall, many of them muttering something about 'how cool senpai is', or 'how much they hate that annoying pest of a guy bothering her.' As soon as they saw Shizuru they created a gap as she walked allowing her to see what was going on. _What is this a fight or someth_-. Her thoughts were immediately halted after reaching the front of the crowd by a very annoyed but familiar husky voice.

"Back up you annoying little twerp! I'm never going to like you so stop following me! You're pissing me off!" she screamed standing a few inches away from the guy on the ground.

_Ara_? The red-eyed brunette thought as she watched the blue haired girl with interest.

"K-Kuga-san! Please I-I love you…Go out with me!" he begged and started slowly struggling to his feet. Futile. Before he could even get to his knees she was knocked back down by a swift roundhouse kick, loudly slamming into the nearby lockers on the way.

_Ouch. Though that was an impressive kick, I almost feel for the kid… almost_.

"And stop confessing! The answer is no, and will always be NO!" the blunette shouted back and flipped her hair returning her gaze to the large crowd with a scowl. The boy stumbled away after his harsh rejection leaving the crowd standing there still watching.

She glared mercilessly at them causing some to practically wet themselves, all except the crimson-eyed brunette of course. _She's so cute_!

"Well? Don't you all have somewhere to be?" she spat angrily still glaring. The crowd quickly disassembled running in opposite ways choking out 'Hai Kaichou-sama,' and 'Of course Kaichou-senpai!'

The blue haired president huffed still having yet to notice the brunette still standing there very amused at the entire display._ Found you_! The brunette quickly walked up to the woman who had her back turned to her and wrapped her arms gently around the girl's waist. Twitch! The girl jumped a bit at the contact and growled angrily. "Who do you think you are, and how do you want to die punk?" she said without turning around and began balling up her fists.

"Ara ara, I am hurt you forgot about me already Na-tsu-ki Kaichou" Shizuru teased as she rested her head softly on the girl's shoulder.

The blunette quickly shook free of the hold of the brunette and spun around to face her. Shizuru smiled as she noticed the fading blush on the cheeks of the girl who was now facing her completely. _Ooh I think she likes me_. The blunette's smirk shocked away any teasing that she had planned on doing instantly, while she found herself gawking at the Prez's amazing features. _Whoa_.

"Oh it's the flirt! So we meet again. I've been hearing a lot about you recently." Natsuki informed crossing her arms on her chest._ Hehe I bet_.

"And what kinds of things has Natsuki been hearing I wonder?"

"Well nothing that contradicts from my original claim hahaha! Though Nao's stories can get a bit vulgar, kinda makes me regret asking her…"

_Bingo caught that_! "Hmm, so Natsuki has been asking about me?"

The brunette began inching closer and closer to the prez, eventually backing her up against the lockers with a confused look on her face. _Gotcha_.

"What? No! What are you doing Fujino?" Natsuki asked as Shizuru planted her hands on the lockers close by either side of her body. Trapped.

"Giving you my undivided attention of course" she replied with a large smirk. Silence. The brunette's lips were smoothly becoming closer and closer to the still shocked blunette's as they stood there in the deserted hall. _Finally… she was quite difficult to get close to yesterday. But I've got her now fufufu…checkmate_. As she inched the final bit of the way her eyes shut upon reaching contact. Weird contact. Hand contact? Shizuru snapped her eyes open only to see Natsuki's soft hand intercepting the path to her lips. _What? She resisted ME? Well to be more fairly accurate she blocked me_!

Confused and a little peeved Shizuru withdrew her advance and started to question the unusual situation. "Natsu-?" She was interrupted by a soft laughter and response.

"I see I let you get too cocky around me, have to watch that." Natsuki replied with a smirk and a daring look.

_What the- I-Impossible! What is happening_!? The brunette was obviously too overwhelmed to hide her wide-eyed shock, which edged the blue haired Kaichou to chuckle and continue.

"Hey don't get me wrong, I am attracted to you. But hell will freeze over before I am the submissive one! I dominate. And you'll have to work a LOT harder if you want my attention..." The blunette finished and began walking down the hall leaving a seemingly doped out Shizuru in thought before stopping.

"Nao said you're coming to the Student council room, follow me I'll take you there...flirt" she teased lightly, waving the crimson eyed girl out of the realm of shock and awe. They walked in silence side by side as Shizuru examined her thoughts more clearly.

_Hmmph! And she calls ME cocky! Psh!...But I like it though. I'm still in disbelief that's the first time in a LOOOONG time that I have been turned down! I still can't understand how easy it is for her to keep her cool around me, when I'm honestly using every ounce of willpower I have to keep cool myself! She's something else alright…heh game on then prez_… They stopped as they reached a door with the words "Council Room" bolded on the front. The blunette reached to turn the knob, when another hand beat her to it and opened the door for her. Emerald eyes lock questionably onto confident Crimson. _Well..._

"After you…"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**:** Wrote it at the bottom this time.. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: not mine. I've got my lawyers on the case though… mwahaha *ahem* don't sue**!

* * *

It had officially been two weeks since her enrollment at Fuuka Academy. Shizuru had now met the entire student council, after repeated visits, the retaliation force (according to the founder, Suzushiro Haruka), and not to mention the whole student body! The underclassmen proved to be quite easy to manipulate, while the upperclassmen tended to want compensation. _Like that'll happen, I mean those few parties I attended and those girls I kissed were admittedly all to make a certain person, more…more aware of how I have options._ She thought while strolling to the council room after school, waving at fangirls.

_This is hopeless. She has me completely under her spell! Not that I'd ever let her know…over these past couple of weeks after repetitive, selective and suggestive hints…*sigh* nothing. She is doing well to live up to her dominance, but being submissive is NOT an option for me either_.

Shizuru stopped at the door to the council room and took a deep breath._ I have to play it cool, otherwise she'll know that I have been thinking about her. Dang her perceptiveness! Times like these I'm grateful for my years of 'lady-diplomacy training', courtesy of my mother_. The brunette took another step to the door and raised her hand slowly towards the knob before stopping and dropping it once more. Leaning her head against the door and closing her eyes she silently cursed herself for overreacting.

_UGH! Freakin hand! It's JUST Natsuki! I've been coming here ever since she first took me to meet up with Nao, there is nothing to be shaken up about okay_!? Nonetheless her hand stayed planted by her side. The crimson eyed woman heard a small noise off in the distance, but decided to ignore it while she continued to calm her nerves. _She's going to be in there. Well no duh Shizuru it's not like she's the president or anything! Oh shut it! It's fine, I'm just going to go in, say hi, chat with Nao and Chie-san, and head back to my dorm…okay._ Again she raised her hand toward the cold brass knob of the student council door…picked her head up and bit her lip to keep from encouraging herself out loud._ It just would be extra fuel for her to know I was too nervous to even open the door!_ She decided. But to her dismay three millimeters from contact, her hand stopped abruptly and began to twitch, while she snapped her eyes closed violently. _FINE! Fine, I'm done I give up I'm going to my room! YOU WIN you conniving little_-

The brunette's thoughts were immediately interrupted by a warm touch around her waist and hand, stopping the shaking completely. _What? What is this_! Opening her eyes she started to whip around and dropkick whoever dared touch her so confidently, when she heard an all-too-familiar husky voice.

"Are you ever going to go in? Or do you need some help." the voice taunted low by her left ear. Laced in its usual immense self-confidence and pure amusement. The crimson eyed heartthrob allowed herself to glance down at the arm that encircled her waist, then up at the hand that pressed hers onto the cooled brass. _Caught. By the temptress herself. *Smirk* Well I'll just have to play back._

"Ara, if Natsuki is going to hold me like this out here, why would I go in?" The brunette replied as she turned her head slightly to see the face of her captor's.

"Well I don't know about you or your reasons," she paused as she slid her arm off of the woman's waist. Allowing her fingers to drag away torturously...sensually…slowww. "But, I do have some business to take care of inside."

The blunette now stood beside Shizuru facing her with a cocky smile. Emeralds fearlessly piercing into Crimson eyes. _This girl is_…

"Do you Kaichou?" The brunette asked trying to break out of her prolonged daze. _Wow. All-time low. Once my heart beat slows back to its preferred beats, hopefully I can think of something better to say._ The crimson eyed woman managed her calm demeanor on the outside, patiently awaiting a reply.

The blunette let out a soft chuckle. "You know it really doesn't take much to get a reaction out of you." Natsuki teased as she paused then leaned in close keeping un-wavering eye contact. The brunette's hand gripped the knob tighter as a reflex to the close proximity. She involuntarily shuddered as she felt lips brush against her ear vaguely. "..Even if you try not to show it."

Before Shizuru could even think of a response, Natsuki's hand tightened and twisted the knob opening the door in one swift motion.

"Come on in flirt, I don't bite." The Kaichou said with a smile.

The brunette's eyebrow twitched slightly as she walked into the spacious council room. "Do you intend on calling me that forever Kai-chou-san?" she said teasingly. _I have to gain back some pride… Darn her ability to know exactly what to say!_

"Yup" was the simple reply she received as she watched the blunette walk over to her desk and sit down.

"Shizuru-san! Oh, you arrived with Natsuki again? Ne, is there something we should know?" Mai chuckled by her desk along with Aoi, who just blushed and laughed as well.

_Unfortunately not_. "Well now Mai-san, as you know, a lady does not kiss and tell." Shizuru smiled and gave a wink. Mai's face went from teasy to astounded as she whipped her head around towards the calm Kaichou, and slammed her hands down on the papers on the desk.

"NATSUKI! When did you guys start dating!? Why didn't you tell me when we had that conversation about Shizuru-san in the first pla-"The busty-secretary's blabbing was immediately halted by a hand that was slapped onto her face. Natsuki had a blush covering her cheeks as she shot a glare to her big-mouthed friend. The brunette watched the encounter with her brow raised in amusement.

"Shizuru and I are not dating, nor have we ever kissed." She turned her head and directed a glare to the president of the newspaper club. "And Chie, I swear if whatever you're writing down in that notepad has anything to do with this conversation I will inform every Sensei here of your 'less than legal' ways of gathering information!" The blunette threatened while releasing her hand from Mai's mouth.

Chie winced from across the room and gave a reluctant nod closing her notepad. "Oh geez Kaichou-san!" Aoi then walked over gave a few small pats to her girlfriend's head in consolation.

*Sigh* "What a shame…by the things you've been telling me I could've sworn..." Mai began again. Obviously sensing an opportunity. _Ara_?

The blunette snapped to action, and shoved some papers to the busty orange-haired girl. "For Kami's sake! Just deliver these field trip confirmation forms back to the Kendo club! I don't feel like choking that idiot today." Successfully changing the topic. Mai then nodded and left the room with a wide grin.

"Aw so you guys have never kissed pup?" Nao's voice echoed through, trying to verbally push the blue haired Kaichou over the edge. The blunette's eyebrow twitched again.

"No! Now would you please just-"

"Oh? Then shall I do the honors? C'mere Shi-Shi!" The redhead joked while puckering her lips and making loud smacking noises at the brunette's cheeks and giving her a lifted bear hug.

"Oh come on, accept my looove!"

Shizuru blinked then un-characteristically busted out in laughter with Nao, Chie and Aoi.

"Hahaaha Vice prez you better stop, you're getting Kaichou all jealous!" Chie warned in between rounds of laughter, until a yell halted all giddiness in the room.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" The blunette yelled from behind her desk slamming her hands down with a loud thud.

The room was dead silent. It's occupants then turned to face the faintly blushing glare of the President. Nao loosened her grip around the brunette's waist enough for Shizuru to plop her feet back onto the floor still studying the actions of her blue haired friend. Suddenly everyone gulped, looked around, made eye contact with eachother…then busted out laughing again! (All except a highly annoyed Natsuki of course)

"Just get back to work!" she ordered.

* * *

An hour and a half had gone by since the wild events went on, along with another round of teasing and chuckles when Mai was filled in on all that she had missed. The blunette tried her best to ignore it by violently scribbling her signature on denied requests. _Well well, that definitely escalated quickly. *Sigh* these people are pretty great though. That was fun._ Shizuru was sitting by the windowsill gazing out at the sky enjoying the comfortable silence of the room, other than the few taps of keyboards and shuffles of paper. _I won't lie, it really is peaceful here_…

_And Natsuki… If only she could read my mind_. The brunette took a minute to admire the beautiful features of the Kaichou. Her eyes, deep emerald when focused, yet light and airy when playful. Her hair, soft and obedient courteous enough to stay from her sight when busy. Her nose and eyebrows, perfectly sculpted and toned. Her lips…firm yet delicate, foreboding yet inviting… _oh, maybe it's a good thing she can't read my mind_. Without realizing it the brunette had been staring deeply at the blunette's lips for a while now, memorizing the light touch she received earlier, and had caught the girl's attention.

Finally Shizuru shook her head slightly to regain herself and glanced up at the girl's eyes once more, only to find them staring back at her. The waves of shock and excitement jolted through her chest. She mouthed words but nothing emerged. Emeralds locked onto crimson refusing to relinquish contact. However this time the air around them was not about competing for control…it was more mutual, more understanding, more connection…more. For the first time the brunette felt open. Enough to where she didn't even attempt to cloak her affection in winks teases or pretenses.

Emerald eyes seemed to mirror exactly what the others presented. Seconds had gone by, minutes even, yet both sets of eyes stay locked in on target. _The way she's looking at me…it's like we are drawn to each other everytime… I can't seem to look away…no, I don't want to look away…_

"Fujino-san? Fujino-san! …Shizuru!" A body came before her view successfully blocking and breaking the intimate encounter she was experiencing. Her eyes immediately shot up to question the intruder. It turned out to be Aoi, head photographer for the newspaper club. (Chie's girl)

"Yes Aoi-san?"

"The Council time is now over, Chie was just asking everyone if they wanted to grab a bite to eat. The prez and vice prez just got called to the registration office, so it would only be Mai, Chie and I. Would you like to come?" she asked smiling while packing up.

_Registration? Where was I? That was fast_. And sure enough as the brunette surveyed the room, she only saw the remaining people looking back waiting for an answer. Shizuru politely accepted and the group headed out locking up behind.

The food at the café was nice and light. Then after the gang stopped by a small ice cream truck (illegally lounging on-campus), bought a treat, and chatted until nightfall then split back to their own respective dorms.

Still walking, Shizuru caught sights of the council room._ I wonder if she went back… It wouldn't hurt to check and see right? Besides if I'm caught I can just say I was looking for Nao_! She walked down the darkened hall silently, not wanting to draw any attention to possible security guards on night watch. As she drew nearer to the door her thoughts seemed to nudge her awake. _Wait, if it's already time for night security patrols, that means its already well after eight o'clock! Why would Natsuki even come back for her things this late, when she can easily just wake up before class and grab them on the way_? The brunette sighed, then let out a soft chuckle at her silly hopeful assumptions. _Wow, I must be losing it_! But as soon as she turned to leave she heard distant voices coming from behind the council door.

_Ara? Sounds like an argument_. The crimson eyed woman inched closer and leaned her ear all the way against the door.

"Calm down?" a husky voice shouted on the other side. "How am I supposed to 'calm down' after finding this out!?"

_Natsuki? She sounds upset_…

"I know Natsuki, but like Fumi said, she'll be on a very short leash since we already know what she is capable of. But until then, there's nothing to be done about the fact that she IS coming back." Another voice soothed.

_That sounded like Nao-san. So they did come back…I wonder who this person is, and why she has Natsuki all upset_. The brunette questioned while continuing to listen intently. SLAM! Shizuru had to refrain from jumping at the sudden loud noise that broke through the calm of the conversation. Kaichou had apparently not been okay with that answer.

"SCREW WHAT SHE HAD TO SAY, I DON'T WANT HER HERE! It's called EXPULSION for a reason Nao! She can't be trusted." The blunette screamed along with another loud slam.

"Natsuki, its okay…everything will be okay." Shizuru was shocked because she never heard her friend speak so seriously, but she was more surprised at the sounds of shaky breaths emitting from the council room.

Nao's voice continued to soothe while the breaths slowed back to normal, calming back down. "She won't get her way this time. She has no leverage over you anymore, we all know what happened and if she does try something, its not like she has anybody to use against you..right?"

The brunette didn't pick up an audible answer, so she assumed there was a nod. Slowly she etched herself from the door and leaned against the wall by it. She began to calm her heart beat and start to ask questions in her head when she heard stirs come from the other side and decided it best to leave before she was found out.

Back at her dorm room, Shizuru lay on her bed facing the ceiling, still thinking about the things she had overheard earlier.

_Why was Natsuki so upset? Who is this girl? Is she afraid of her? What happened to cause this? That was probably why they were called to the registration office_…

The brunette turned over to her side and checked her phone for the time. _1:06 a.m_.

She sighed and reluctantly decided to put her thoughts on hold long enough to get some much needed sleep. Who knows…maybe she'd need it…

* * *

**A/N : Heyy! Yeah I know, it's not one of my longer chapters...actually yes it is... but I wanted to split this in two for the obvious reasons ;) Oh and don't overthink the "newcomer" you'll probably know who it is first guess. NO HINTS! ( I cant afford 'em ) :D later guys!**


End file.
